No More Tears
by Fanficstoriess
Summary: You should know, Sarah, isn’t Spartan Sarah Palmer, she isnt in the game, unless you want her to be S. Palmer then you do you. (Also not good at stories and some things might not make sense sorry).


He sits there alone on the bed, he couldn't believe it all happened so fast, only a few moments ago he was making love to his consort—or at least he thought she was. But she had left him because as she had told him, "I don't want you to be my boyfriend, I just want some love." He knew that chances of her coming back weren't good. He cups his head in his hands. What had he done wrong? Why wasn't he good enough? He had never felt this way before, he was always the one breaking hearts, when did the tables turn? He could jump from lover to lover and it would never phase him, but watching her walk out the door made him sick. He was light-headed, he was breathing hard and his face was burning. Surely she would come back, they always came back. But no matter how much he tried to convince himself that she would return, he had a feeling she wouldn't. Why did he have to become so addicted to her? He wanted her back, he wanted to hold her, he wanted to love her. He sighs and pulls the bed sheets aside, then he climbs under them. Rolling on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Pretending she was right beside him. They had only lasted a week, and he had loved every moment of it. He had never felt so alive, but now-now he felt as dead as he did when he failed to protect the rings. Every time he closed his eyes he could see her evil face, her beautiful smile, the moment he was on top of her, making love to her, nipping her neck, tasting her. By the rings! Oh why hadn't he made sure he spent all the time he could with her, he should have taken in every touch, every taste, every single moment. Now he was paying for it. How was he supposed to sleep when every time he closed his eyes all he could see was her? He felt a great pain in his stomach, the butterflies he had before just feel like bees. This is the worst...

She forces herself out of bed, dragging her feet to the bathroom. She looks into the mirror frowning, "my god, what did you do?" She says palming her face. She pulls her hair out of the bun and she flips it over to put it back in a new one. She frowns again as she looks in the mirror at her face of regret and hate. "You fucked up this time, you know that?" She says breaking her gaze at her reflection. She walks out the door of her dorm room, keeping her head down. She looks back because she feels a presence behind her. She turns to see the face of a hurting soul, Thel...oh god she really felt like the devil himself now—just by the way he had looked at her, he looked like an abused animal. They had both stopped in their tracks and neither knew why. Maybe it was just his instinct to do as she did. She slowly turns around, fearing this might last all day if she doesn't. She tries to look him in the eye but it doesn't last long, seeing his sad golden-colored eyes hurt her more than telling him goodbye did—of course both things hurt her greatly. She takes a step closer to him, still hanging her head low. "Hi?" He says questionably, not knowing what she might plan to say. "Hi," She rubs her arm awkwardly, "You ok?" She says, still not making contact with his luscious amber eyes. "I guess..." she knows without a doubt that he really isn't ok, but how is she supposed to help him without making things worse than they already are? "Anything I can do to help?" He sniffles. "You know exactly what..." she feels her heart drop, sorrow was written all over his face. She felt like a monster. He was loving and loyal, and she hurt him. For what? She didn't even know why. "Thel I—I hate seeing you like this. Sooo...you can stay over tonight..." she says putting her hand on his shoulder. His eyes light up and he throws his arms around her. "Thank you, I need this..." he nips her neck. She hugs him tight, she breathes him in, savoring his scent. "kiss me..." he says breathing heavily on her neck. She can tell he can barely control himself. "I said tonight," she says pushing him away. Why did she get like this? She wanted him bad, and now he was here and willing and she was pushing him away. He whines in disappointment. "I need you Sarah, it's too much for me. I know I'm putting you through a lot, and I know you're just too afraid to admit it. But it's just been a tough time lately, and we can get through it, I just need you to try for me..." she stands there quietly, unable to cough up any words. "Please say something, tell me you're in this with me. After everything, you were always still here, I don't want to lose you..." he looks away from her crystal blue eyes, trying to avoid getting lost in them. "We have only been together for a week Thel, you seemed fine before..." the words just came out, she wasn't even the one talking. She wanted to tell him that she was there, and that she wasn't going to leave and that he should keep touching her, but instead she pushed him away again. "I've never been so alive, Please Sarah, don't go, I fucking love you." He extends his arms out to her. Oh how she wanted to let herself collapse into his body and get as close to him as possible. But still, her conscience spoke for her. She didn't move. He then shook his arms as if she hadn't already seen them. She lets out a sigh and puts her arms around him. God it felt so good, she could hold onto him for the rest of her life. She never wanted to let go. "Please don't hurt me..." he says hugging her tighter. She rubs her soft cheek on his rough-skinned arm. "Please..." he begs while securing her tight in his arms. "Thel, I think you're a super great guy and you're really funny, and sweet, and cute, and pretty much everything you could think of but—." A voice calls out from behind the two, cutting Sarah off. "Arbiter!" Rtas calls out. Thel sighs and pulls away from Sarah, keeping a frown on. "Forgive me, I don't mean to bother you, but I need your assistance, I'm not sure how to operate this machine, someone said you might be able to help..." he holds up a phone, which looks tiny compared to his oversized hands. "For what purpose do you need a phone?" Arbiter says grabbing the small device. "I need to quickly contact someone," Rtas says examining the object. "What did the comm links ever do to you?" He says chuckling. "Ok Thel, I'll see you later." She says patting his shoulder. He huffs and grabs her for a quick nip to the cheek. "I can still come over tonight, right?" He says holding her close. "Of course..." he grins and nuzzles her collar bone. She takes off and Thel gets back to helping Rtas control the smartphone.

He knocks on the door, standing up tall. The door opens slowly, and Sarah's head pops out. He nods and walks in, handing her a bouquet of flowers. "Oh thank you, they're beautiful." He grins and blushes. "You're welcome." He sits himself down at the table where they usually go to eat for dinner. "What are you doing?" She says placing the vase full of flowers on the table before him. "Sitting down?" He says looking around in confusion. "For what? I thought we were going to the bed?" She says kissing his neck. He lets out a soft moan as she massages his body. Squeezing his shoulder blades and rubbing his neck. She places her head on his shoulder. "Are you up for it?" She says in a soft, low, seductive voice. "Yes." He says closing his eyes. She helps him up out of the chair, then she takes him away to the bedroom, where he had made love to her many times before. It was a sight for sore eyes, but it always made him horny when he saw those silky purple sheets. She lays down on the bed, motioning him over to her. He climbs on the bed with her, grinding his body onto hers. He nips her neck, getting a taste of her sweet skin. "I've missed you..." he whispers, causing his hot breath to touch her skin, making her shiver. "I've missed you too." He slowly takes her clothes off, unzipping her tight jumpsuit, uncovering her breasts. He sticks his tongue out and traces it on her bare chest. Then he licks her neck, making her giggle. They laughed a few times, flipping each other over and getting playful. He was down to play games, she would always play games with him, but he also wanted to show her what happened when you messed with the alpha. He flips her onto her back again, pushing her shoulders into the bed. Somehow he took his armor off in the process, and now they were both completely undressed. She starts to shiver, barely able to contain her excitement. She wanted him to thrust himself inside her so badly. That was all she wanted, for him to be inside her. She pumps her hips in order to feel that delicious friction. A powerful thrust connects them, and she digs her nails into his back for support. A shock went through her body, this was better than the other times they had made love—this was powerful sex. He rams inside her, making her whole body bounce back and forth, the sweet sensation of his wood inside her made her quiver. She had missed this more than she had known, she was craving it and she had been going through a withdrawal without his love. Having him now, feeling so good, she realized she was addicted to him. She moaned loud, trying to last a little longer. More moans rip from her throat. She would have yelled for him to stop, if it hadn't been so absolutely fantastic. Besides, she wasn't very interested in words, she was more interested in talking with her body. And right now they were having a whole conversation. And a very good one at that. She had never had such a good lover, he knew exactly how to please her. And she knew they were so alike, despite the fact that they were a completely different species. They both jumped from lover to lover, except, this time she wanted to keep him, and she knew he wanted to keep her. But she wanted to be adventurous with him—she wanted to fuck in as many places as possible, in as many ways as possible, and as long as possible. She wanted to take it to new heights unimagined. She knew he was down for that, he did it with potential lovers all the time, except she wasn't a potential lover, she was his consort. Being here with him right now made her smile uncontrollably, of course this confused him a bit, but a little explaining got him back to pounding her again, and even better this time. They both let out their loads at once, and Thel gasped for air then he crawled up on her chest and lay there quietly. Now he wasn't so tough, he looked so innocent, like a baby, the young cadet he used to be. How had time changed him so much? She didn't care, she loved him as he was, and he knew that, he knew that was why she had referred to him with his long-forgotten name. He was usually just labeled as the Arbiter, or the Supreme Commander Of the Fleet Of Particular Justice, she just considered him as Thel 'Vadam. His birth name, which by tradition, was lost when he became the Arbiter, but she still used it, considering she absolutely loved his name, and him to be sure. He was now sleeping like a baby on her chest. God how did he look so damned cute, yet fucking hot at the same time? She watched in fascination as the Sangheilis' back rose up and down when he took a breath. She puts her arms around him, holding him close to her body. He had an innocent grin on his face, making her smile back. "Goodnight, Prince."

He wakes up with sun blinding him. He smells his pillow, assuming it was Sarah. Then he looks down at it in confusion. Where had she gone? Did she leave him again? He felt sorrow, he hadn't gotten to wake up in the arms of his queen. Then he hears a noise and he sees the door open, and Sarah, who is completely naked, walks in with a towel wrapped around her head. "Crap, sorry I didn't mean to wake you..." she says softly. He nods and stares at her breasts. She looks over at him and then down at her chest. "Uhhh? A little privacy please..." She says in a jocular tone. He chuckles and looks away, "My apologies," he says taking one more quick look, "you look amazing, Love." She blushes. "You too." She looks at his, also bare body. "May I have a hug?" He says extending his arms out to her. She chuckles and walks herself over to the sweet, loving, and naked Sangheili. Then she gives him a tight hug. "This sleeping-cycle is almost over, you should probably get ready," She says kissing his neck. He hugs her tight, "Of course, I-I love you." He wasn't sure why he hesitated to say it now, he had already told her this many times before, but now he seemed afraid—afraid it might scare her off again. "Oh Thel, I love you too." He loved hearing her say that, it brought him such comfort. She squeezes him tight then she lets go so she can get ready, but he pulls her back down on top of him. "Oh! Thel!" She says laughing. Then he tickles her stomach, and she yells playfully. Trying to escape from his tough grip. He then fondles her, and she lets out a soft moan. He didn't mean to touch her, but he couldn't help it, he had her in his lap, naked. He wanted her badly, even though he teased her all the time, she still knew how bad he wanted her, there was no fooling her. He throws her to the bed, she lay there on her back smiling, and biting her lip. He climbs on top of her, nipping at her soft skin, and burying his face in her chest. "We still have time, let's use it," He says nipping her body. She smiles and pulls him down closer, "Thel, we don't enough time. Or I would spend the rest of my life here with you." He puts a big fat smile on his face. "You would?" He says nuzzling her neck. Oh how he loved her body, he could touch and stare at it forever. She was his trophy, a gift from God. He loved her more than anything in the world. She made him feel some type of way, he had never even felt before. He always wanted more, no matter how much he got, he still craved it. "You know I would..." She says laughing, and pulling his face close to hers, she gives him a kiss on his jaws, and they click as if wanting more. "I love you." His heart skips a beat, did she say it first? She had never said it to him first, it was always him. And yes, they had already said it seconds ago, and he had been the one to say it first but it still counted. He must have had a surprised face expression, because she chuckled, giving him that bright smile of hers. "I love you too," He says grinning. He grabbed a handful of her ass, making her jump, ruining their moment. She chuckles and rolls him over onto his back, crushing his shoulders into the bed. She takes a quick look at the time, they had about an hour left. "How long does it take for a Sangheili to recover from a bite?" She says with a malicious grin. "Long enough for-wait why?" She already knew what he would say, she flips him over and takes a bite to his neck, right where the spine and neck connected. He felt his whole body relax. She couldn't—could she? How was it possible? "Did you just bite me?" His muscles relax, he can't move. He hears her evil laugh. She flips him back over, ripping the covers off his torso. "How did you just-?" She kisses his cheekbone. "A lot of practice." She opens her legs on top of him. He could barely talk, it took lots of strength to do so. "P-Practice?" He says weakly. "Yup." She begins pleasing him, making him moan. They both whimper like grunts, their cries echo throughout her dorm. He hates that he can't move, he wanted to thrust his hips into her, he wanted to puts his hands on her body, luckily he started to regain feeling in his limbs. She continued to please him, his mandibles clicked, indicating his paralysis wouldn't last too much longer. Of course, it would probably be too late by the time he gained control over his body again, he could feel the pleasure coursing through his body, becoming more and more hard to keep it in. He wouldn't last much longer, but he managed to contain himself. And finally! He could move successfully, he slowly grabs her waist, still not fully functioning, and he pumps his hips, making the sex even more pleasing. They both cum again, howling all the while. Then they sit there motionless, trying to catch their breath. She falls over onto her back, laying on the bed beside him. "So much for taking a shower..." she says snickering. "Why did you bite me? How did you bite me?" He was still stuck on that, was it really possible? "It was for training, in case anything were to happen, it would be a defense mechanism."

"I didn't know humans were capable of doing so."

"Neither did I, I figured it was worth a try, if it didn't work I would have to do a lot of explaining for you." She says grinning. He rolls over on top of her, "Yeah, you would..." He grins and nips her cheek. "Ok, now we have to get ready." She kisses him and pushes him off, and she grabs her suit and armor, then she quickly pulls her jumpsuit on, then her armor follows. Still, Thel lay there on the bed, not even attempting to get up. "You know, lazing around didn't make you the leader you are." She says, making him feel guilty. But she was indeed correct, slacking didn't keep him alive this long. He picks himself up off the bed, dragging his feet over to where his armor lay on a table, not where he had left it. Sarah must have picked it up last night while he was sleeping. He puts it on slowly, as if protesting to stay home with her. But before he knew it, it was time to leave the dorm and start another day.


End file.
